El Corazon Del Ultimo Angel
by Hikaru-nyan
Summary: Cuando nunca has encajado en un lugar y mucho menos socializado con alguien ajeno a tu familia y allegados, crees que desde que estés con ellos todo andará bien. Pero...¿Que sucedería si un día te toca afrontar la crueldad de una sociedad corrupta?, ¿Que sucedería si lo único bueno que puedes hacer es aceptar que no perteneces a las clases por las que se rige el universo?
1. El comienzo de todo

_**H: Hola a todos, esta es oficialmente la primera historia que escribo. En realidad no confió mucho en mi poder de escritura, por lo que espero poder conectarme con ustedes para un dar y recibir. En pocas palabras yo les daría una historia y ustedes me ayudarían a mejorar los detalles.**_

 _ **N: Esperamos no decepcionarlos. Esta es una historia que nos pertenece a Hikaru y a mi, Nikodi.**_

* * *

 _ **X**_

Por primera vez en años, en este 17 de mayo, sucedió. Me levanto con unas horribles punzadas en mi cabeza y un constante pitido en los oídos, completamente desubicada y con una horrible necesidad de hidratarme, recorro la casa hasta la cocina. Una vez me encuentro sentada bebiendo de un jugo de naranja, dejo de estar en mi casa para tener en frente mio una calle completamente vacía y llena de un extraño y singular olor metálico. Veo cuerpos a lo lejos y rogando por que estén vivos, me acerco a ellos pero antes siquiera de acercarme lo suficiente, vuelva a estar en mi casa viendo a mis dos padres que están de pie en la puerta mirándome. Luego de eso, todo es borroso y la oscuridad prevalece.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, mi madre entra. Con su hermoso cabello castaño ondeando por el aire, esos hermosos ojitos verdes brillando y una bella sonrisa aflorando ese rostro tan perfecto. En efecto, mi madre seria considerada la mujer mas hermosa del reino si no fuera porque traiciono a los dioses cuando se caso con mi padre.

\- Felices 13 amor.

\- No le veo lo bueno- Respondo ruda y egoistamente a diferencia de como ella me hablo anteriormente.

\- Mikan, no seas tan amargada solo porque hayas visto un fragmento de tus recuerdos.

Exactamente, eso es lo que me pasa. Cuando tenia 8 años, una joven pareja me encontró tirada en una calle y me adopto. Aunque les agradezco el amor que me han brindado, toda mi alegría se desvanece cuando recuerdo algo de mi pasado. Porque nunca recuerdo lo mas feliz, es como si mi mente solo quisiera aceptar lo malo.

Pero cuando iba a pelear con mi mama, entro el hombre mas encantador, tocándose la revoltosa cabellera azabache y con sus adormilados ojos celestes mirándome con felicidad.

\- Mikan, no pelees con Nike-dijo con un tono juguetón

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros, mereces un castigo.

Y sin darme un segundo, se lanzo encima mio y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas sin parar y fue en ese momento de risas y bobadas, que me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tener a Nike y Livius Sakura como padres. No me importaba para nada ser una marginada social por mis padres, pues así es como el mundo funcionaba, si te juntabas con alguien de una raza distinta a la tuya puedes ir saliendo por la puerta que te deja como un/a marginado/a.

Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura, y soy hija de los mas poderosos: Nike la diosa y Livius el humano.

A propósito, soy 100% humana.

 _ **X**_

Todo esta podrido, lo que quiero decir es que el mundo es una completa mierda. Y no lo digo solamente por tener que soportar las clases con el gay y el resto de maestros, si no también porque perdí a los que mas amaba por culpa de una puta batalla entre razas que iniciaron los dioses, y aunque se que no todos tienen la culpa de lo que sucedió, no puedo evitar mi odio hacia ellos. Claro que hago una excepción con Ruka, mi hermano adoptivo.

Sigo sin saber bien el motivo por el que ellos rompieron el acuerdo de paz que realizaron con los humanos, ángeles y nosotros los demonios, pero si se a la perfección que fue esa guerra lo que acabo con mi familia, que fueron ellos los que mataron a mis padres y ahora me amenazan con acabar con la vida de mi hermanita, se que por culpa de ellos los ángeles dejaron de existir, se desaparecieron y con ellos estaban mis padres y mi prometida, la mujer mas hermosa y poderosa de esta tierra.

\- Natsume... - oigo la suave voz de mi hermano y me volteo a verlo

\- Ruka, ¿que sucede?

\- Me debes una

Y aun sin entender, observo como lentamente suelta un colgante hecho con piedras preciosas. Al principio no logro comprender de que se trata ni porque le debo algo, pero algo en mi mente lo comprende. Es una amatista, la maldita piedra que acabo con los ángeles mientras mataban a mis padres. Por esa puta piedra es que no tengo libertad y mi hermana esta amenazada a muerte.

\- ¿Porque me traes esta mierda?- Lo se, soy una persona horrible y detestable pero... ni 5 ni 10 años serán suficientes para que vuelva a ser el mismo...

\- Escuche que Youichi-kun no es el único ángel que sigue con vida. Si hay otros mas, la amatista reaccionara.- Si claro...

\- Si hay otros mas, estarán sellados.

\- Tal ves no.

Las palabras me las dijo con una rudeza que no conocía de el, me dejo sorprendido. Estuve caminando por todo el campus de Gakuen alice (y bien grandota si es la maldita escuela) meditando y digiriendo toda aquella nueva información que tenia. No puedo negar que siempre creí que ELLA seguía viva, no solo a causa de mis sueños en las que me pide ayuda, si no también porque despierto hay veces en las que siento un escalofrió en la espalda parecido al que tenia cuando ella me necesitaba. Todo gracias al ritual de Unión, nuestras madres fueron muy listas al hacerlo con nosotros. Fue un poco raro cuando uno tenia miedo y el otro sentía que debía ir a protegerlo, cuando en las noches podíamos sentirnos el uno al otro por medio de ese mundo de sueños... pero creo que todo se acabo, y es que ya han pasado 5 años sin noticias de ángeles que milagrosamente hubieran sobrevivido y mucho menos que de verdad pudieran pasar desapercibidos sin estar sellados.

Unos pocos minutos después, estoy como siempre en las ramas de mi árbol de cerezo recostado en "paz" cuando suena el puto teléfono y como soy tan juiciosos y obediente lo contesto a la tercera timbrada.

\- ¿Que quieren?

\- Maldito mocoso, ¿Hay que repetirte las cosas o que?. El trabajo lo quiero ver hecho hoy mismo

\- Como quieran.

Y ahora con lo que me quedaba de paz destruida, amargamente fui a cometer unos cuantos asesinatos en nombre de los putos dioses.

* * *

 **H: ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto o lo detestaron?.**

 **N: Esperamos que comenten plis, :D**


	2. Se han enterado

_**H: ¡Buenas gente hermosa!**_

 _ **N: Cállate y deja que lean.**_

 _ **H: Mi linda gente, espero que les guste esta historia.**_

 _ **N: Los personajes no nos pertenecen pero la historia, si.**_

* * *

 ** _MIKAN_**

Jamas en mi vida he sentido un miedo grande, pero cuando un día desperté y vi que estaba en vuelta en llamas, grite con fuerza por mucho tiempo, alcance a ver como alrededor de este había círculos de nieve, de hielo, de piedra e incluso de hojas. Estaba aterrorizada. Desde ahí me empezaron a entrenar arduamente, mis padres temían que este nuevo poder se descontrolara, mientras yo me temía a mi misma y al extraño poder que había despertado en mi interior. Conocí a mi hermano mayor, Rei, el era una buena persona con múltiples habilidades y con un pasado y presente devastadores.

 _Tenia 3 años cuando lo alejaron de papa y mama por ser una familia con razas diferentes, lo encerraron en unas celdas y comenzaron a experimentar con el. El dejo de ser un niño ese día y se volvió un adulto o mejor dicho, el sirviente de Kounji, un hombre cruel y despiadado que solo pensaba en si mismo. Pero mi querido hermanito estaba en la misma organización que mis padres, SOGAI. E iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Kounji cayera y poder salvar a todos de sus garras. Ese era mi bondadoso hermano Rei Serio ( En realidad se llama Rei Sakura) . Por cierto, a mi me encontraron 5 años después, el es solo un adolescente de 18 años y todos lo creen adulto._

Mi rutina no era envidiable, era todo lo contrario: era todo un desafió. Tenia que correr 500 metros en la mañana, luego tenia que hacer 150 flexiones con una mano y luego con la otra, 150 sentadillas con 1 pie y luego con el otro, y al final me ponía en los brazos y las piernas unas cosas parecidas a un par de esposas que me aprisionaban y para el colmo casi no me dejaban mover y me tocaba correr otros 200 metros con ellas puestas. Luego estudiaba para aprender todo acerca de los alices y entrenar los míos. Mama y papa se notaban preocupados de que al igual que con Rei-niichan, Kounji se enterara de mis alices y me usara, pero no podía dejar que ellos se dieran cuenta de que la que mas miedo tenia era yo. No podía.

 _Kyou umareta kanashimi ga_  
 _Sora e maiagaru_  
 _Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi_  
 _Kono mune wa furueru_

Escuche una voz a los lejos, y sentí una ola de sentimientos salir de mi. Afuera en la lluvia que creaba esa canción de mi madre, estaban ambos abrazados como si compartieran sus penas de ese modo. Yo en cambio, lloraba, lloraba no solo de la frustración sino también del miedo, miedo hacia mi misma y hacia los demás. Me tire al suelo mientras los veía, se veían ta inalcanzables que me sentía vacía y sola, como una mezcla de sentimientos que no logro explicar. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta que Rei me abrazo, a su lado me sentía segura como con mis padres. Nada podía salir mal si ellos estaban conmigo, pero no entendía como era que a pesar de saber eso, sentía que se me iban a escapar y nunca volver...tenia miedo.

 _ **NATSUME**_

Corro rápidamente puesto que mi intención siempre es la misma, matarlos sin pensar mucho y luego regresar a la academia. Ellos siempre creen que esto es muy fácil y se la pasan golpeándome y juro que si no tuvieran a mi hermana, ya les hubiera roto varios huesos a cada uno. Para mi, al contrario de los demás, el mundo me parece un asco. Pero seguiré viviendo por ella y por mi familiar, todas las razas tenemos familiares (seres que nos ayudan a controlar nuestros poderes) menos los humanos puesto que sus alices son los mas débiles y no necesitan compañeros.

Pero no voy a ponerme a recordar toda la mierda que nos enseña Narumi, por ahora solo descansare en paz.

 _\- ¿Que quieren decir con que hay un ángel?_

 _\- S...Sii señor, se esconde entre una familia de humanos._

Al escuchar esas voces me detuve a escuchar con atención, aunque Ruka ya lo había dicho con anterioridad poder escuchar que Kounji se alerta por eso...ese ángel debía de ser sumamente poderoso como para implantar tanto temor en los dioses. Pero no debo resguardar tantas esperanzas, a pesar de que solo hace falta un ángel muy poderoso como para poder recrear por completo a la raza... encontrarlo antes que Kounji era misión imposible.

 _\- ¿Que tan poderoso es?_

 _\- Poderosa._

 _\- ¿Es una chica? ¿Te asustas de una mujer?_

 _\- Es una niña, según la información acaba de cumplir 13 años. Pero es mas poderosa de lo que parece._

 _\- Atrapenla y no me importa como, tráiganmela viva. Ahora, contacten a persona._

 _\- Si, señor._

Cuando escuche los pasos acercarse al lugar donde me encontraba, me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Pero sin importar cuanto me esfuerzo, esas palabras se quedaron impresas en mi interior. Esos putos querían tener a otro ángel, otra me recordé, y todo por tener mas poder y control sobre el mundo.

Que asco de personas, ojala la pobre niña no sea atrapada.

* * *

 **N: ¿ Que tal?**

 **H: Por favor comenten sus opiniones.**


	3. El inicio de la aventura

**H: Hola nenes, se que nos demoramos en esta actualización pero... bueno las excusas no son lo mio. Lo que han seguido nuestra historia, se darán cuenta que hemos cambiado un poco la historia en este tiempo, pero tranquilos que la historia no va a cambiar mucho. Y para serles sinceras, actualizaremos mucho mas seguido, así que por favor decidan ustedes el periodo de tiempo en el que quieren actualizaciones pero que no sea ni muy corto ni muy largo.**

 **N: Ahora...¿que esperan? vamos a leer!.**

* * *

 _ **MIKAN**_

Me desperté agitada y mareada, pero no me encontraba en mi habitación si no en una calle con miles de cuerpos muertos y manchados de sangre, aunque era una visión aterradora no podía alejar la vista de ellos, todos ellos me parecían tan familiares..., de repente escuche el sonido de disparos y el choque entre espadas y a pesar de saber que no me podían hacer daño, no paraba de temblar. Pero si somos sinceros...cualquiera también lo estaría. Y justo cuando iba a verles la cara a las personas que peleaban a muerte, volví a estar en mi habitación.

 _\- ¿Rei?_

 _-..._

 _\- Si, la esconderemos._

Sentí un extraño terror con solo pensar que mi hermanito hubiera llamado, no es muy común en el y el tono que mi madre uso, me dice que hay problemas...y no de los bonitos, esto debe ser muy serio.

Poco después, mis padres me habían llevado hasta un edificio y desaparecieron de repente diciéndome un solo _"adiós, recuerda que te amamos"_ y dejándome con este extraño vació en mi interior, puesto que yo los amo y se que ellos también pero... me duele verlos partir. No pude moverme de la entrada, el edificio me inspiraba un temor que hasta ese momento era nuevo para mi. No pudiendo hacer mas, use mi alice de creación ( un alice muy complejo que me costo horrores poder manejar) y cree un pequeño espejo que me muestre todo lo que hacían mis padres. ( Soy la bruja de blanca nieves, XD), al principio fue todo normal : ellos en casa y un poco tristes como yo, sin embargo unos hombres de repente entraron y los golpearon.

 _\- ¡¿Donde esta?!- Grita el que parecía ser el jefe mientras les apunta con un arma, de la impresión casi suelto el espejito._

 _\- No esta acá Madara, nunca sera de ustedes.- Eso papi._

 _\- No sean idiotas, la atraparemos sin importar cuanto tardemos. Desde que exista la sospecha de su nueva hija, Kounji no descansara y menos ahora que tenemos que buscar a la persona que les aviso._

 _\- Como ya dijimos, primero muertos.- mis padres denotaban una seguridad extrema, que incluso yo temblaba._

 _\- Como digan._

Luego de eso, se oyeron gritos y disparos, luego nada... empece a llorar hasta que alguien me toco la cabeza como diciéndome _"oye, ¿que eres, idiota o que? ¿porque lloras?"_ bueno, eso era lo que yo entendía de ese simple toque. La cosa fue que levante la vista y me encontré a un chico muy lindo.

\- Oye, ¿estas bien?

\- ¿Quien eres?...¿Vienes por mi?-Bueno... mal comienzo, no todos te persiguen Mikan. Pude ver como sus ojos verde esmeralda (un bello color) me miraban con pena.

\- ¿Quieres pasar dentro?- Señalo el edificio como si me dijera que el era de los buenos, le creí y le seguí hasta adentro.

No era para nada parecido al exterior, el interior era muy lujoso y lleno de toda clase de personas. Todos se detenían a verme con curiosidad, unos me sonreían y los otros seguían en lo cruzamos unas puertas, apareció una imagen de mis que decía: _"Honremos a los Sakura, que vivieron y murieron, protegiendo sus creencias y las nuestras"_ , no se que me paso pero me caí y empece a llorar de una forma muy vergonzosa pues estaba frente a miles de personas que comenzaron a susurrar que yo era la hija de ellos y otras cosas mas que no escuche bien porque el chico me cargo hasta una habitación y me dio helado. Creo que seremos buenos amigos.

 _ **NATSUME**_

Creo que estoy completamente condenado, en parte me alegro de que la niña se haya escapado pero... esa pequeña perdió a sus padres y no podrá huir. Esta igual o peor que yo, que estoy condenado a la esclavitud. Aunque ya han sido varias veces que he querido irme de este mundo sabiendo que si yo no estoy librarían a mi hermana, el recuerdo de mi amada me detiene. Mikan, dime...¿ te sigo esperando o ya me olvido de ti? ¿me darías esa oportunidad? Pero bueno... estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando llegue a mi casa, era la única casa ocupada de esta sección, puesto que soy el único estrella especial. Lo se, soy el mejor.

Me quite la camisa, siempre me sentía mas cómodo con solo los pantalones, y empece a ver televisión pero no estaban dando nada demasiado interesante y tenia mucha hambre, maldición y no es hora de ir al comedor. O espero unas 3 horas mas o cocino algo... pensándolo mejor iré a ver si tengo algo para comer, no soy muy bueno en la cocina y creo que con mis horribles habilidades, seria capaz de quemar una ensalada y eso que no exagero.

Bueno, luego de comerme unas galletas (Se me escondían las putas y casi no logro encontrarlas), me recuesto y decido dormir un poco. El hecho de recordar a esa pobre familia que Madara destruyo me hace sentir una tristeza tan grande que no logro comprender ya que no los conocía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, pero un constante sonido me despertó y obligo a leer el maldito mensaje, Otra misión. Tengo que encontrar a la listilla que se le escapo a la academia. La voy a ayudar, esta misión va a dar resultados erróneos y eso es lo máximo que puedo hacer para que esa niña sea libre por un poco mas de tiempo.

* * *

 _ **H: Hola!, Quiero decirles que... los extrañe mucho! de veras**_

 _ **N: Bueno, por favor digan cada cuanto quieren capítulos y si quieren aparecer en la historia, su nombre, aspecto, forma de ser y como quieren apacer (Ej: Nikodi, Tamaño normal, cabello castaño casi rubio, tez blanca y ojos miel. Soy introvertida y algo bipolar, aunque no me cuesta confiar en la gente y ese es mi mayor defecto. Quisiera ser La amiga de Natsy)**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**H: Holis, creo que estos capítulos me están dejando la piel de gallina.**

 **N: Nos encantan sus comentarios, gracias de verdad por leer nuestra historia.**

* * *

 _ **MIKAN**_

Bueno... alguna vez dije que iba a ser amiga del peli-plata de aquella vez ¿verdad? pues ya no creo tanto eso. No llevaba si no unas horas en Sogai y ya me estaban obligando a ir a un lugar muy feo donde he estado hasta ahora entrenando. Sin importar cuantas veces he tratado de escapar, siempre me dicen que mis padres hicieron lo mismo y ahora eran super reconocidos, que respetara sus muertes. Supongo que lo único que me agrada de la reclusión son las clases de historia, donde conozco mas acerca de Tetsara, el nombre del nuevo mundo. (donde rigen los dioses) Aunque en realidad es el mismo con otro nombre y otros gobernadores.

 _Aproximadamente hace 5 años, este mundo se llamaba tierra y los Tes eran solamente países. Era un lugar pacifico hasta que comenzó la guerra y se extinguió la raza mas poderosa: los ángeles. Aunque se rumorea que los dioses alcanzaron a salvar a algunos y los mantienen en su poder para controlarlos y seguir siendo los mas poderosos._

 _Miles de años antes de la guerra, los ángeles tuvieron una visión en donde se mostraba su extinción sin embargo no sabían con exactitud la fecha. Por esta razón construyeron un Tes con barreras anti-enemigos donde se podrían refugiar las personas que no pensaran como los dioses malvados, solo las personas de puro corazón podían pasar sin problemas. A estas personas y a la propia Tes se les concedió el nombre de Sogai o marginados. Pues ellos respetaban el apareamiento entre distintas razas ( lo que a veces resultaba en ángeles), pero ya no era posible ya que antes de que pudieran desertar, les era arrebatada la posibilidad de engendrar hijos._

 _Pero ahora esta Tes era la mas hermosa y literalmente todos vivían en paz. Aunque entrenan arduamente para sobrevivir y traer niños ya que si no tenemos a estos pequeños nos vamos a extinguir_.

La historia es magnifica, hasta que tocan el tema de mis padres y su pronto funeral, no quiero ir ya que tengo miedo. Yo misma, era incapaz de vivir sin los mimos de mama y la sobre-protección de papa, no soy capaz de dejar de ver sus peleas o probar la comida de mama y escucharla disfrutar cantando y haciendo llover con su alice de la canción (alice raro y poderoso) o ver a mi papa usando de vez en cuando el alice de la orden ( alice que le dio fama, ningún humano ni casi ninguna persona sin importar raza lo había tenido), incluso ahora extraño tener sus brazos a mi alrededor para dormir. Pero están muertos y por mas que me duela, no puedo devolverlos a la vida. Si lo se, es raro teniendo en cuenta mi alice de creación, pero no podía interrumpir ni prolongar el tiempo de vida de las personas, mis padres me lo prohibieron diciendo que los únicos que podían hacer eso sin ser castigados por los Santos eran los ángeles ( y estos ya no existían).

A la mañana siguiente hago lo que todas las personas hacen en el baño, y al salir me pongo el único vestido negro que tengo, es ajustado en los pechos y plisado y suelto a partir de mis costillas para llegar hasta unos centímetros sobre mi rodilla, me puse unas vans negras, el conjunto era bonito pero no me interesaba en absoluto, hoy me tendría que despedir de las personas a las que mas amaba pero a pesar del dolor que sentía, forme una sonrisa.

Ellos siempre me dijeron que si morían, los despidiera con una sonrisa y no con lagrimas. Por mas que me doliera.

 _ **NATSUME**_

Estuve varios días fuera de la academia y por mas que me esforcé en buscarla, no la encontré. Y a pesar de que debía sentirme fatal, estaba muy contento de que los planes del sádico de Kounji fallaran al menos en esto. Aunque he de admitir que con su alice uno olvidaba el odio y se convertía en masoquista, yo por ejemplo, me dejo azotar y Youichi junto con Tsubasa ( la sombra calva) dejaban que les absorbieran los poderes, aunque pasado el efecto de este alice... nos arrepentíamos. Hablando de Youichi, el había sido mi futuro cuñado cuando este apenas tenia un año de nacido, ahora con 6 no se acuerda pero el sombrillas si, que era el hermano mayor de ella.

Me sigo preguntando, porque mi amada no me deja descansar, siempre estoy pensando en ella y todos me dicen gruñón y eso me solía doler en el pasado, ya no. Los problemas me traen sin cuidado, incuso ahora que tengo la carne resentida por los azotes, en realidad no siento tanto dolor. Me miro al espejo y estoy demasiado pálido y manchado de sangre como para reconocerme. En vez de verme a mi, veo al monstruo que Kounji creo e inconscientemente rompo el espejo con la mano, y todo se vuelve oscuro un tiempo.

Luego despierto en un lugar tan mal decorado que se que me encuentro en el hospital, Subaru, el doctor, me revisa y con esa puta mirada de lastima que me ofrece me da una de la asquerosa comida que hay acá.

\- Lo siento Natsume, mi tío es un maldito.- Así es, Kounji es el tío de los Imai y justo mi compañera, la reina del hielo Hotaru Imai es la futura reina ( es la sucesora de Kounji)

\- Tranquilo, dime... Imai...

\- Supongo que solo puedo decirte que mi tío la controlaba, ahora es el miedo lo que la hace como el

Y sin decir mas se fue, y yo no hice mas que sentir una gran pena ajena hacia el.

* * *

 **H: ¡ Feliz navidad y Año nuevo!. Hemos estado de viaje pero acá estamos.**

 **N: Espero que la pasen genial y comenten.**

 **Sus comentarios nos han alegrado mucho, gracias por haber seguido nuestra historia todo este año :D**


	5. Todo es confuso

_**H: Hola!, feliz 2016 partir de este momento nuestras libretas tendrán tachones de 6 sobre un 5 :D**_

 _ **N: Espero que la estén pasando super, este capitulo va dedicado a Cuti unicorn. Que nos ha apoyado desde el principio.**_

* * *

 _ **MIKAN**_

Todo fue peor de lo que pensé, mientras me cambiaba y esperaba la hora, pensé en las miradas de las personas. Esas malditas miradas de lastima me siguieron a todas partes ese día, aunque mi hermano compartía esa carga conmigo, sabia que para el esto debía ser demasiado duro (incluso mas que para mi) después de todo el era el hijo biológico y yo, la adoptada.

El golpe mas duro, fue el que recibí al verlos en ese ataúd, estaban tan tiesos y blancos que no parecían humanos o dioses, tenían una vista mas bien de muñecos. Muñecos vacíos y sin vida. Pero fue ahí que me rompí y deje que una lagrima cruzara mi rostro.

\- ¿Porque? ¿porque nos dejaron? Vuelvan...

Y fue como si viera toda su vida en un momento, cuando mama siendo una poderosa diosa se vio obligada por sus padres a casarse con un humano menor que ella, cuando el amor floto de esa relación. Podía sentir el viento en contacto con mi piel juntándose con la dicha que mis padres habían sentido cada vez que estaban juntos, cuando tuvieron a Rei y lo llenaron de amor, el orgullo ante sus primeros pasos y primeras palabras, el dolor cuando les arrebataron a su pequeño y les quitaron la posibilidad de tener mas hijos, cuando comenzó y termino la guerra, cuando se unieron a Sogai y en una misión me encontraron, Cuando los llame mama y papa por primera vez. Estos y muchos recuerdos mas pasaron ante mis ojos, y con una gran sonrisa me di cuenta de que ellos se iban felices y que sabían que nadie los olvidaría, nadie jamas en su vida olvidaría a Nike y Livius, Los reyes del sol y la lluvia. Los seres que aprendieron a amar y a luchar, los seres que ya nunca se iban a separar.

\- Vamos Miki.

\- Si.

Y una vez mas, sin ningún miramiento cogí la mano de aquel ser que me llena de alegría, y juntos volvimos a Sogai. Sin mirar atrás, donde seguramente estarían enterrando a las personas por las que estamos vivos, las personas por las que moriría. Pero en un momento a otro, vi a una chica muy hermosa que rondaba los 14 años frente a mi, con unos ojos de un azul suave al igual que su cabello y juntandolo con su piel pálida pero tersa, me encontraba mirando a una princesa. Luego de pestañear la chica desapareció, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo y me detuve.

\- Rei, ¿porque no me dijiste que tenias novia?

\- Por que no tengo.

\- Entonces, ¿Quien es Nobara Ibaragi?

Y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba al frente mio.

 _ **NATSUME**_

La suerte estaba de mi lado ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenia misiones y podía tener una conversación normal con Ruka ( o al menos la mas normal que podía tener con mi hermano), aunque sinceramente esto no me daba buena espina, pareciera que toda mi paz se va a desvanecer en un solo momento, los días se volvieron grises y la belleza que el mundo contiene ya no puede ser vista por mis ojos desde hace años, y soy totalmente consciente que aunque Kounji deje de estar al mando del mundo, yo no dejare de ver las cosas de esa manera.

No supe como, pero esa misma noche me recosté en mi cama y vi a mi amada por medio de la conexión, pudo haber sido un sueno pero aun así me dio confianza para saber que ella estaba un poco bien, porque a pesar de estar llorando y no dejar ver su rostro, sabia que era ella y su tristeza era mía. Cuando me desperté, no me encontraba en mi cuarto. Me encontraba en el bosque mientras mi casa estaba envuelta en llamas sin llegar a quemarse, ya estaban preparados para que tuviera una pesadilla. Entre a mi casa cuando el fuego fue extinguido y me cambie, no estaba de humor para nada en ese momento. Solo quería volver a ver a aquella persona que puso mi mundo de cabeza cuando la conocí, a aquella persona a la que siempre amare.

La vida es dura, pero mi propósito es superarla y volver a encontrarme con mi amada en el mundo de los muertos. Porque mis esperanzas...han muerto.

* * *

 _ **H: Holis :D**_

 _ **N: Comenten que les parece la historia y que tal estuvo su navidad y año nuevo.**_

 _ **H: Mañana subiremos otro cap porque es el cumpleaños de Nikodi.**_

 _ **N: Chao, chao.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_H: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nikodi!_**

 ** _N: Gracias Hikaru, ahora les doy las gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarnos en esta historia un año mas. Los/las quiero a todos/as._**

* * *

 _ **MIKAN**_

Jamas vi a mi hermano tenso, y mucho menos me lo imagine con novia. Pero eso también se debe a mi egoísmo, lo quería para mi sola y nunca pensé en compartirlo con otra.

\- Por lo menos dime, ¿la quieres?- Lo pensó por un tiempo antes de relajarse y mirarme con cariño.

\- Corazón, se que es duro para ti enterarte de esto pero... ambos nos amamos desde hace años y queríamos comenzar una relación.

\- ¿Y ella es buena?

\- No puede haber mas buena que ella.

Y ahí fue cuando me rompí, el jamas me ocultaba nada pero me oculto sus sentimientos por una chica durante años, no lo voltee a ver si no que corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta perderme en el bosque, un lugar en que siempre me sentiría bien y a gusto. No me gustaban mucho los animales, me daban mucho miedo y de todas maneras sus hábitats me parecen tan hermosos y relajantes que logran sacarme una sonrisa y su paz es lo suficientemente fuerte para tranquilizar mis sentimientos revueltos, camino sin rumbo fijo, no quiero estar en Sogai donde me siento privada de mi libertad pero tampoco quiero que los asesinos de mis padres me atrapen y me hagan daño, no quiero que la muerte de mis padres sean en vano. Pero también me quiero vengar, quiero que todos sean libres.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!

Y ahí la vi, tan pequeña que se camuflaba con el prado, su cabello era café con mechones que parecían rojos y a veces negros, sus ojos grandes y de un profundo café oscuro que en la sombra se veían de un brillante negro, me tenia encantada... y de repente el perrito desapareció. Me seque las lagrimas que con rebeldía habían escapado de mis ojos y busque a la perrita, esa que me había hipnotizado con solo mirarme y formar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, esa que con sus ojos me había dicho que todo estaba bien y sin saberlo-probablemente-me había hecho algo, sentí un cariño hacia aquel perrito.

\- No soy un perro, me llamo Yunuen.

Y de inmediato grite por aquel susto que me había dado. ¿De donde salio esta perrita que en ves de ladrar, HABLA?

 _ **NATSUME**_

Un día mas, un azote, un grito, un delirio. El odio lleno mis venas, las corroía como veneno, me quemaba. Solo quería encontrar a mi hermana, salvar a los pocos ángeles que quedan y ser feliz. ¿Tanto cuesta la felicidad como para no poder alcanzarla? aunque sinceramente no he logrado hacer muchas cosas buenas, por mi hermana y su bienestar tengo que hacer cosas de gran peligro que traen consigo una de las cosas mas terroríficas, la muerte de inocentes. El mundo no siempre fue una mierda, hace tiempo cuando los ángeles gobernaban, todo era hermoso y lleno de vida y paz. Algo que ya no existe.

Cada día era una tortura, solo los dioses tenían derecho a hacer lo que quisieran y el resto nos teníamos que joder día a día por la comodidad y el alimento, aunque en la academia Gakuen Alice solo los de capacidad peligrosa teníamos que jodernos por culpa de nuestro maldito Alice, solo quisiera volver a ver a mi amada. Mi diosa de los sueños, Mi amada Mikan Yukihara. Aunque este muerta quiero verla una vez mas.

Pero aun tengo una pequeña y casi inexistente esperanza, ya que como al final de la oscuridad hay luz, al final de este calvario yo podre ser feliz, todos podremos ser felices. Porque aunque no lo quiera aceptar no todo en este mundo es oscuridad, existe una pequeña población que es feliz, y en alguna parte de ese lugar están los que se han entrenado para acabar con este maleante que tenemos como Rey. Todos en el fondo de nuestros corazones deseamos el regreso o la aparición de un ángel lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer de vuelta a los suyos, porque como los ángeles decían, al final de cuentas todos tenemos muchísimas cosas en común, y es por estas que seguimos adelante y nos mezclamos los unos con los otros.

Y eso es todo lo que tengo, tengo una meta que sin importar que, la voy a cumplir. Esa es mi razón por lo cual me levanto todos los días y sigo luchando, y lo único que me detiene es mi mente, porque sin importar que, estoy comenzando a pensar en el pasado. A extrañar como eran esos tiempos en los que era feliz y estaba con mi familia. Pero por fin me he dado cuenta que no volverá, y no deseo que vuelva-porque es imposible regresar de entre los muertos- lo que mas deseo en este momento es que ella salga de mi mente para poder seguir en paz mental.

* * *

 **H: Hola, ¿Les esta gustando?, A nosotras nos gusta mucho.**

 **N: Sabemos que los Povs de Natsy son muy cortos, pero pronto serán mas largos.**

 **H: No olviden desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Nikodi. Chao, chao.**


End file.
